The Light of my Soul
by Silver Catalyst
Summary: Sephiroth's somewhat... obscure thoughts. Partly rewritten due to the fact Kingdom Hearts stole my quote. -.-;


**The Light Of My Soul**

By Silver Catalyst

_Blessed be the darkness._

Within the black velvet grasp of memories forgotten, I lie bereft of emotion, awaiting my foretold demise. The darkness holds me true. I am safe and warm at last, concealed beyond the depths of humanity. Painful memories, burning bright and hot as fire, doused in black oppressive light; I can forget. 

_The darkness is total, absolute, with a finality matched only by that of death._

Death; the ultimate freedom. To deal out death as it were a pack of cards, to accept death as it were a challenge unspoken, to become death as it would become you. There is no escape. In the end, we all fall into it's haunted grasp. All except for you and I alone. Mother.

// Blinding light. Walls, white as a promise and yet terrible as its breaking. Gazes of steal and words of ice. A forgotten boy, alone, unloved.. afraid. A scientific anomaly, nothing more. Something to be observed and experimented upon. A lone soldier, from the very beginning, standing proud and true against a world of lies and deceit. //

Buried memories resurface, my resolve falters. The memory scorches my heart; sets my soul on fire. Mind aflame with thoughts of burning hatred. Hatred for those who robbed my innocence before I even received it; hatred for those who betrayed my word and my very name; hatred for those who took from me my birthright. Reasoning abandoned, my life forms meaning all over again. 

_They know not what they took for granted, and lost for nothing more._

Fools, every last one of them. Through clouded eyes they see so clearly. With hazy minds their thoughts run shape as knives. Blinded by their own ignorance, they are destined to disaster. Their fall from grace will be the fall for centuries yet to come. 

// They kneel before you with faith enough to move mountains and the respect of a million lives of ruin. You had everything beyond the wildest dreams a lowly man dare dream. They would tremble at the very mention of your name, and cry aloud at the resounding sheen of your silver blade. You were the best of the very best, a profound skill unmatched by any other. And you gave it all away.. //

So distant, was it just a dream? A fleeting dream, soaring through unkempt skies of raging torment and disaster. What is reality anymore? Through SOLDIER, my fate was sealed. Inescapable, unavoidable, I follow the path of thorny briars set before me. It was my legacy, to become the one and only, to summon the partially total, the oblivion within. 

_Why fight destiny? Sure as tomorrow, it amounts to but a harsh defeat._

I was trapped. My invisible prison; my personal Hell... And then.. she came. Her promises, like shattered glass, broken even before they were made. Her words stung like dry ice, but they were truth, pure as a single teardrop. Mother, light my path and guide me true. United we will reclaim the Planet; it is ours and ours alone. Rise to glory and take back what is yours!

// Searing flames devastate a town once so calm and tranquil. Pandemonium ensues, wreaking havoc upon the land. People fleeing, children wailing, anguished cries and screams of agony. The very essence of death is in the air. Total chaos reigns. The fires engulf the small mountain town, a trip through the depths of Hell and back, obliteration complete. //

Time; past, present, future… What does it matter? The sands of time lie before me, an eternal desert - no beginning, no end. No matter what, through times of searing wasteland, and calm oasis alike. I will always be by your side. Guide me toward the Light. The time is now. My life is yours, my soul lies in your withered grasp. From this realm we slip beyond the reaches of the universe, soaring, nothing can bring us down. This night of frozen stars is ours to wish upon, never forget what it means to be whole. 

_Even after the new day break, cast in the sky, the sun is black as ashes._

Time freezes, a moment lost can never be regained. Approaching, a swirling vortex of death, blacker than the tears of my soul. But it doesn't matter, because I'm soaring, ever higher. Nothing can touch me now. The painful memories, the hurt welded by years of deceit, the sharp stab of loss that never left me. I am free at last. Beyond hurt, beyond pain, beyond reach.

_Let go the things which you hold dear; then, and only then, will you truly be free._

Soaring through skies ablaze with the heart and soul of millions. So high above the clouds, all sins are forgiven; all memories cast away. Without a single thought for those beneath my wings, I continue my ascent until the world below me melts away, and I am alone once more. I finally have the peace and freedom my soul cries out for. And still I'm soaring, higher and higher... Away, away.. always away. Take flight, my soul, away. 

_Hopes dashed, promises broken and souls ripped apart like delicate angels' wings._

But we cannot fly forever; nothing ever could. And in the end, we all have to fall. My freedom flight, the sustenance of my life, is severed mercilessly short. My world is torn apart; the sky is pierced with plastic arrows and swords of hollowed wood. The clouds overhead turn dark and threatening like a demon rider on horseback. My horizons are filled with endless midnight black. Thunder ruptures the illusion of calm, forever lost, and silver lightening streaks across the heavens. The winds pick up, and I'm tossed through the air, spinning, hurtling wildly, out of control. Searing rain scalds my cumbersome weathered wings. My crystal skies are shattered by raging storms like gifts from the heart of the Devil. The inky sky is bleeding, red hot blood spilling forth and pooling around me. My world comes crashing down.

And then.. I fall.

Truth revealed and lives demolished are the light of my soul, and I am an eternal flame, shining true against oblivion's dark embrace.

~fin~

Email me at Silver_Catalyst@hotmail.com

© 2002 Silver Catalyst


End file.
